Entertain me
by Lemonybean
Summary: Vlad isn't just lonely you know. And Danny has a thing for long flowing Thor-like locks. DannyxVlad. Fluff. One shot.


Entertain me

Oneshot  
_Vlad isn't just lonely you know. And Danny has a thing for long flowing Thor-like locks. DannyxVlad. Fluff. _

**I know I'm supposed to be writing ****_Dude! I'm no Damsel_****! But I had to write thiiiiiiis! Contains swearing, making out, Tucker being, well tucker and teen crap. Please review fairly. Autocorrect is a bummer.**

Vlad was bored. The great Vladimir Masters bored?! You must be kidding me! That's what everyone would say, but truth be told Vlad was deathly, undeniably and purely bored. Being alone all week with no one else but a couple of servants and a grumpy-arse cat would drive anyone into this situation. Unfortunately, Vlad was off all week and had nothing to do and no one to spend it with. He had always been lonely, but without work to distract him, he was finding it unbearable.  
So there he sat in his high backed, quilted chair wearing his blood red dressing gown and slippers embellished with a gold V shape, in front of a roaring fire with his book open in his lap. His silver hair was let loose and fell past his shoulders in a silvery waterfall of locks. The light of the fire reflected in his sea blue eyes and danced excitedly; a great contrast to the dull mirrors they danced on.  
It was irritatingly quiet, with only the quiet tune of a classical piece breaking the silence of the impressive study. Vlad begged for the loud, annoying quips of the teenage lad that lived in Amity Park. That boy, no matter how hormonal, no matter how lethargic he could be, was always entertaining. So much so, that Vlad found it harder and harder to stay away from his little badger. Even so, the entertainment wasn't exactly ideal. Vlad wanted Daniel to talk to him comfortably, like his friends could, but no matter how hard he tried, he always managed to upset him even more. This often lead to Vlad being pummelled into a wall and going home with a severe migraine and many bruises.  
That's why, a few months back, he had decided to leave him be. He was sick of the beatings, especially in his ageing state. Not only that, but seeing Daniel with cuts and wounds after every battle made him scared. It hurt him to see him that way. At least the boy had one less ghost to deal with. After five years of straight ghost hunting, with nobody baring recognition of his hero work in his human form, the boy needed his work load lessened. Not that Vlad was sure why he did what he did in the first place.  
With a sigh, Vlad stood up from his perch and grabbed is novel, brushing himself down as he did. He took a few strides over to his bookcase, that just so happened to cover his entire wall and slid the book into the exact place it had been before he started to read it. Normally, Vlad was up for reading, but he was just too distracted.  
Running his hands through his hair, Vlad decided that after an hour of doing nothing at all productive, he would get himself a coffee. It'd occupy him at least. He took his time as he travelled to the kitchen; completely ignoring any extravagant paintings or furnishings. His kitchen was clean, relatively modern but on the whole, unused. After his hot beverage was made, he sat down at the small, round table sat in the middle of the room and ignored it. His long-fingered hands gripped the mug softly and he simply stared in front of him and took a sip. He let go and stayed silent for a moment before letting his head drop into his hands and grabbing his long, soft hair.  
His life had been empty and dull ever since the accident that oaf Jack Fenton had caused. Not that it was his fault he was a clumsy giant of a man. He had taken the only woman he had ever loved as well. But when he had let come in his house again, on the day of the reunion, he didn't realise how much less Maddie had actually meant to him compared to before. He still felt the attraction then, but wanting her was more of a revenge against Jack than anything. That was also the night he had met Daniel. The raven haired, ice eyed boy with clothes too big for him and the short stature had intrigued Vlad as soon as he saw him. Only after he found out that he was also a halfa did he decide he wanted him as a son. Another hit against Jack of course.  
He was so determined, so stubborn, so... Well-meaning. It was struggle for Vlad to understand him. Vlad understood that he was the only one capable of knowing what it was like being a halfa though. When Daniel strode into his life, Vlad didn't feel quite so alone anymore. For three years he tried to get him on his side, for him to become his son, with no avail.  
However, during this time he had noticed how Daniel had grown. From the scrawny, sweet, runt of a boy into a tall, lean and muscular man with the same baby blue eyes and the same scruffy hair. Vlad couldn't help but look at him in amazement. He had grown up. But the same boy was there; the same boy he had admired. That's when he realised that what he felt for the boy was a little more than fascination. That's what scared him.  
Yet, they continued to fight until a few months ago when Vlad couldn't bare scarring that perfect being any longer. It was either staying and enjoying Daniel's presence, or leaving and making sure he'd not get defaced by Vlad. Vlad couldn't let himself be greedy of Daniel's company.  
Taking this in mind, the past few months were hell. Vlad was desperately trying to keep himself away from Amity Park and the boy that lived there but every minute away from him was a nightmare. Vlad found himself having more sleepless nights, falling asleep in conferences and feeling sicker and sicker. Vlad realised that he was making himself ill by staying away from the younger halfa. That's when he knew that he had made himself form an obsession of some kind with Daniel. That's when he realised he didn't love Daniel as a son.  
It was sick, demented and wrong yet Vlad couldn't deny it. But it was destroying him. For pete's sake he was ordered to take a week off by his secretary because she claimed he was pale and of no help at the moment. By his rather timid secretary! To her boss! And he did as she said. He was turning into a madman. The eccentric billionaire cooped up in his castle all alone yearning after someone he couldn't have and who certainly didn't want him back. A Frootloop. Yes.  
"What've you done to me Daniel?" Vlad whispered to himself in a hoarse voice and rubbed his tired eyes.  
"It's not like I could do much to you Frootloop. I haven't seen you in nine and a half months." Vlad jumped when he heard an all too familiar, warm voice speak and he looked up to see the face he had been desperately wanting to see for much too long.  
"Little Badger?" He asked in disbelief and stood up slowly.  
Danny hummed pleasantly, "I've missed you Vlad. Where have you been?" The tallish, midnight haired boy looked at him in concern.  
Vlad felt shocked and it was clear on his face that he felt that way. His arch-nemesis, the one of who, he had developed feelings for, missed him? "I-I... What are you doing here Daniel?" He was about to say that he, Vlad, missed him too. But some part of him stopped that.  
"I was getting worried. Plus, I'd heard you weren't working for the week and I wanted to cheer you up. I don't think you should be lonely Vlad. Even if you have been hankering after my mom for the last 20 something years." Danny smiled. "So, I brought the old Star Wars Trilogy, The Back to the Future Trilogy and the Indiana Jones ones. You like those, right?" He asked warily.  
"Daniel I grew up with them. Yes I love them. But exactly how long are you planning to stay for?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but he wanted to know how long he could stay with the boy.  
"The entire week, if that's okay with you. I just think everyone needs some company now and then, you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably making Vlad smile. The first smile he had worn in six months,  
"Of course it's okay." 'It's better than okay, you idiot.' "thank you." Vlad struggled to not hug Danny right there. He just wanted to be close to him again.  
"Cool! Now... Um. What do you want to watch first?" Danny searched through this purple rucksack quickly.  
"A New Hope." The truth was, Vlad didn't mind. Just as long as he could sit next to Daniel as they watched.  
They walked into Living Room, Danny walking in front of the other halfa quite pleasantly. Yet Vlad couldn't help but keep his eyes on the boy in front of him. He had indeed grown up. Quite nicely actually. Despite is outfit of black straight legged jeans and a white, v-neck t-shirt, you could clearly see that he was nicely built. His shirt hugged his torso just enough and with the nature of the short sleeves, Vlad could see the athletic arms of the boy he followed. Not to mention his trousers fit him well. A little too well. So much so that Vlad couldn't seem to keep his eyes of his...  
Nope! Vlad couldn't think that way. Dammit, he was only nineteen! It was wrong. Vlad, trying to avoid any tasteless thoughts, looked at the walls instead. They entered the living space and Danny ran, dropping his bag onto a chair perfectly and went to the DVD player, clutching the disc to his chest.  
Vlad sat down on the plush couch as he averted his eyes and stretched his arms out along the top of the cushions as the boy bent down to put the film into the player and switched the television on. "All done!" Danny said cheerfully as he picked up the remote and hopped next to Vlad.  
Vlad found that Danny had sat almost right next to him, with him sitting directly near his outstretched arm. As Daniel pressed play, Vlad gazed down at the soft mop of hair below him, eyes sparked with life. He couldn't help but stroke his hair as he watched the film. The boy seemed to relax as Vlad continued.  
As the film went on, it grew darker and darker outside. It was about ten o'clock at night by the end of the first film and they moved onto the second. Namely, The Empire Strikes back. By this time, Danny was falling sleepy and leant against Vlad's side. His hair falling into his half closed eyes as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Vlad's waist. Needless to say this surprised Vlad. Pleasantly though. With the sounds of Wilhelm screams and lasers shooting, Danny fell asleep hugging the figure of Vlad Masters who was finding it extremely hard not to take advantage of this moment.  
Vlad turned of the noisy television and arranged himself and Daniel into a more comfortable position. After a few minutes of careful arrangement, Danny now had his head in Vlad's lap and was lying down on the couch lengthways while Vlad sat normally, now happy with the arrangement. Noting that it was now around eleven, Vlad guessed that he should too be getting some catch up on sleep. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand. Who knows? Maybe he'd have pleasant dreams that night.

* * *

Danny woke up groggily the next morning, finding himself lying on the couch with a cushion under his head. He stretched his arms and legs, feeling them click uncomfortably. He swung his body around and sat up straight before realising he had slept in his clothes and that Vlad was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Daniel stood and decided to look for the older man.  
Wandering thought the corridors of the castle Danny decided that he should look in the Kitchen his went to last night first. After all, that was the only other room in the place he knew the exact location of. Walking past the random bric-a-brac and memorabilia filling the halls, Danny wondered how a man could live with all this stuff. He figured that it made up for the lack of meaningful things he had; which was a sad thought. The halfa soon heard quiet, tuneful whistling coming from the kitchen and followers the noise to see Vlad in a duck-egg blue apron, frying off some bacon in a pan. Unlike last night, he had his hair up. However, Danny thought Vlad looked nice with his hair down. In a strange way.  
"Mornin' Frootloop." Danny greeted and stood next to the slightly taller man. Vlad gave Danny a sideways glance and a soft grin.  
"Good-morning sleeping beauty. Have a nice sleep?" The words slipped off his tongue routinely. He sighed internally; just once would he like to say something to Daniel without taunting him in some way.  
Yet Danny seemed to take it as playful banter, "Very nice. That cushion was really comfy. At first I mean; it got a bit uncomfortable through the night." Vlad knew exactly why. As soon as he had woken up, he had slid out from underneath the lad and replaced his lap with a cushion. On the one hand, Danny was complimenting him on how comfortable his lap was, on the other, he was insulting his cushion that had cost him at least seven hundred dollars.  
"Really? Well, I'm glad you've woken up now. What would you like for breakfast? Bacon? Egg? Toast? Sausage?" He really wished he hadn't suggested the sausage. Juvenile perverted thoughts! Argh!  
Noticing Vlad's slight blush Danny struggled not to laugh, "I'll just have cereal thank you." Keeping his head down Vlad opened the cupboard with cereal in and picked out one box of cereal only. No other types were there. Only the multicoloured box with a familiar friendly toucan on the front of it.  
"Really? Frootloops?" Danny raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the brightly coloured product.  
"They're actually quite nice..." Vlad admitted embarrassedly. He failed to mention the fact that they also reminded him of Danny in a slightly irritating way. But he had resorted to this.  
With a soft chuckle, Danny took the box and got himself a bowl before pouring himself out a bowl of Frootloops. Once he was done, he sat down at the small table with Vlad sitting down shortly afterwards. As Vlad ate his small portion of bacon and eggs, he couldn't help but notice that Danny was actually eating the cereal of which his nickname came from. Unfortunately for him, Danny couldn't help but look back with an evil grin on his youthful face.  
When his bowl was empty, Danny said, "right! What've you got to do around here?" He stood up suddenly as he saw no more food on Vlad's plate.  
"Well, we've got... Hm..." Vlad wondered, "why don't I show you around first? Then you can decide for yourself?" He lifted himself up from his seat, "But maybe you should get changed first, hm?" He advised and walked out of the room, "there are clothes for you in the living room. You can get changed in there if you like..." Vlad's voice grew muffled as he headed down the corridor.  
Danny washed up his bowl and headed towards the living room slowly. When he got there, on the couch lay a pair of jeans similar to his own and a red long sleeved shirt. Daniel chuckled at the guy's attempt at mimicking his own style and took off his pants and underwear, making sure the door was closed first before putting on the fresh bottoms laid out for him and his own underwear he had brought with him. Tucker'd decided to steal everything else, being perverted as he was. He then carefully removed his top and slipped on the new one, noticing that it was significantly more snug than the previous one. Realising he had left his comb at home, he opted to visit Vlad's bedroom to see if he had one himself.  
After walking up the over-the-top staircase and into what he supposed was the bedroomed floor, he checked every bedroom until he found the last one, at the very end of the corridor which was obviously the largest.  
Without thinking to knock, Danny wandered in to find a topless Vlad standing there, just about to put on his shirt. Danny uttered an apology and avoided eye contact, not seeming to notice the blush on both his and the elder man's face's.  
"Daniel?" Vlad spoke to him when he was ready and Danny was able to look up. The man was not wearing what he usually wore and what Danny had been accustomed to him wearing. Vlad wore dark trousers and a plain, dark blue buttoned up shirt. He looked casual. Casual for Vlad anyway. "Did you want something?" Vlad asked tiredly.  
"I was wondering whether I could use a hairbrush? My hair is a mess." He admitted easily, looking around at the stunning bedroom. Vlad passed the object with ease and Danny smiled in thanks. He brushed through his hair quickly before passing it back and clapping his hands together. "So, where should we go first?" He asked with his messy hair falling over his eyes.  
"Well, I have a library, a cinema room, an indoor swimming pool, a games room..." His words trailed off as he noticed Danny's excitement.  
"Ooh! Swimming! I haven't gone in ages!" Truth be told, the ghost attacks were effecting him more and more. Soon he found that he was either too tired to do anything else but lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling.  
Vlad smiled warmly at the sight of the younger halfa's bubbling nature. "We can go swimming then." He nodded.  
"But I didn't bring any trunks..." Danny said, looking rather forlorn.  
"I'm sure I have a pair of old ones you can borrow..."

* * *

"COME ON! VLAD DON'T BE SUCH A DOWNER!" Danny shouted from within the warm embrace of the water. He sent a jet of water in the general direction of Vlad, who currently lay on a lounger watching the boy splash about.  
"Fire core types such as myself do not enjoy the water as much as ice core types such as you my little badger!" He shouted back and tried to resist wearing a stupid gaze towards the younger.  
"Well, YOUR little badger is lonely down in here! It's no fun without you Vladdy!" Now this caught the Frootloop's attention. Although this probably a beg for Vlad to join him in the pool, Daniel had said something that had run through his mind for months; life was no fun without Daniel. Vlad couldn't resist the boy in the pool's pleas.  
"Fine." He sighed and stood up, in his black swimming trunks before slipping into the pool where he looked for Danny. Yet he couldn't find him. His brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Boo!" Danny shouted from behind the man causing him to be slightly startled. Vlad spun around to see Danny laughing at the man's reaction.  
"Not funny Daniel." Vlad scolded softly but couldn't help but let a small grin slip onto his strong-jawed face.  
"Oh, but it is very, very funny." He sniggered and swam away from the billionaire. "Come on my Frootloop!" He ordered as he reached the other end of the luxurious pool.  
"Your Frootloop?" Vlad questioned, though his heart skipped at he sound of it.  
"Yep! I did name you that after all didn't I?" Danny countered. "Hey Frootloop?" He changed the subject quickly.  
"Yes?"  
"You do know Frootloops are my favourite type of cereal don't you?" Danny cocked his head to the side slightly as he questioned the elder.  
That question was not something Vlad wanted to hear. Not in this situation. Not with Danny stood in front of him, with wet hair draped over his beautifully clear eyes. Not with water droplets dripping off his glowing, toned form. Not with him in only a pair of Vlad's old speedos that Danny had more than willingly accepted to wear. There was no denying that Daniel was down right adorable.  
"Really?" He asked lowering his view to slightly hide his embarrassment. Hearing that he was nick-named after Danny's favourite cereal was odd to say the least.  
Vlad only looked up when a swish sound of the water hit his ears. He saw that Danny'd stepped forward to him with an interested look in his eyes. Vlad's heart raced as he came closer. Daniel lifted his arms out of the water and hooked them around Vlad's neck, looking straight in his eyes. Vlad felt his warm breath on his face. Danny's fingers ran through Vlad's hair smoothly before tugging the hair band out. With that, Danny pulled away and hooked the band over Vlad's wrist.  
"I prefer your hair down." He admitted and stepped back. "Wanna do laps?" Danny asked, looking a little put out for some reason and swam away from the older halfa. With a sigh and a run of his own fingers over his face, Vlad swam after the youthful lad. Damn that boy. Teasing him like that was hardly fair.  
After a less than fulfilling swim, the two watched yet another two movies they had decided to go their separate ways and go to sleep. Vlad had now arranged for Danny to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms down the hall from him. The living room wasn't appropriate after all. So now both men thought the other to be asleep. Not that their guesses were correct.

* * *

Vlad was perched on the edge of his bed, wearing his bed clothes and holding a glass of red wine in his hand. He was slouched forward and showed no signs of moving. Yet the glass in his hand was constantly, gently swirled. It was at these points in the day where he would sit down and have a drink. This was mostly because he began to feel the horrible emotions that had plagued him the past couple of months more vividly. He took a drink of his second glass and thought of the past hours.  
Contrary to his previous beliefs, Danny had acted as though he was actually enjoying his stay. It didn't seem much like a pity thing, more of a 'I want to spend time with you' kind of thing. It wasn't something Vlad could believe with their past. Honestly, Vlad thought Danny hated him. It wasn't like Vlad had been the nicest of people. With the whole threatening to kill his father, steal his mother and make him his evil apprentice subject, Daniel had more than a right to detest Vlad. He would expect Danny to hate him. But his Little Badger had shown no signs of attacking him. He just smiled at him. A truly heart-warming smile. It was a wonderful sight.  
But it didn't mean anything. Danny would still never join him. He would never reciprocate his feelings. Knowing this fact made Vlad feel even worse. Yet again he found himself yearning for someone he could never have. Someone who'd already been taken. It was clear to him that the Manson girl and Daniel had some kind of feelings for each other. The girl had strong feelings for Danny and it was so much more likely that they'd be going out than himself with the boy.  
There was no doubt that he'd run away from the possibility that he was gay and even more with the knowledge that Vlad himself was gay and a lot older than him. In conclusion, Vlad believed that there was no way that Danny'd want to be with him or even involved with him in any way if he confessed. But he also knew that the only way for him to actually have a chance was for him to share his feelings. It was an excruciating situation.  
Vlad drank the rest of his glass and reached for the bottle to top it up. He couldn't explain how much he wanted to go into the lad's bedroom and spend more time with him at the least. But he couldn't. He hated how split his mind was on this matter.  
Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door. Vlad's head turned to the noise almost immediately. A wild mop of midnight hair and a pair of beautiful eyes peered around the corner of his door.  
"Vlad? Can I come in?" He asked, seeing the older man looking down hearted, drinking alcohol.  
"Yes. Yes you can. What are you doing up still?" Vlad shifted along the bed a bit to make room for Danny, before patting the spot beside him and taking a swig of wine.  
"I can't sleep." He shrugged. "Looks like you can't either." He pointed to the glass accusingly.  
"How very observant of you Little Badger. Would you like some?" Vlad asked Danny who looked unsure. The boy looked at the man in front of him, who was thinner than he remembered him to be. His hair seemed to have lost its pure white shine and his skin lost that faint colour he had. Dark purple circles fell under his eyes, that despite everything else, seemed brighter than they were before; like they had been opened to something he didn't see before. This man had been drinking away his sorrows.  
"No thanks." Danny gave a hard smile and took the bottle away sneakily. "Vlad, why did you leave? I thought you enjoyed tormenting me? What about your plans?"  
"My plans weren't entirely successful all the time. And I do not enjoy tormenting you as you put it." He took the bottle from Danny and took a large swig, "actually, I hate tormenting you. I don't like to see you in pain. I want to kill myself every time I do." He admitted and took another gulp.  
Gobsmacked, Danny stuttered, "b-but why?" He looked to the desk side table in his view and saw another wine bottle empty.  
"Because I care about you. Too bloody much." Vlad slurred slightly and looked pained, "I can't stop thinking about how you are doing over there in your strange little town. If a ghost has hurt you. At least I know I haven't hurt you." He mumbled.  
"You did hurt me." Danny said softly, "you left me alone." He dropped his eyes from Vlad's and fiddled with his hands.  
"I don't want you hurt! I want to make it better!" By this time, with two bottles of wine gone in the space of an hour, Vlad had gotten drunk despite the halfa's higher resistance to alcohol. "Any way possible!" He took Danny's hands in his and squeezed them tightly.  
"Um..." Oh god. There were so many ways for him to make it at least a little bit better. Some were acceptable. Some would not be. But'd be amazing anyway. Danny's stomach fluttered with the thought. "I just want you to be happy." He mumbled.  
Vlad smiled slightly off and leant forward. "You've got a very pretty face." He poked Danny's nose playfully and his grin widened. "I like it a lot." He slurred.  
With that, Daniels face turned red. It wasn't like him to get so embarrassed, but it pleasured him to hear Vlad say that.  
"Thanks?" He said unsurely.  
"I'm going to kiss you now." Vlad said matter-of-factly and leaned in. Danny's heart raced at the closeness and before he could utter another word, Vlad's lips collided with his own. It was messy and needy but Danny was still in shock. With his eyes wide, his face was brought closer to the man's when Vlad hooked his hands in the dark hair. Danny was panicking until Vlad pulled Danny even closer to him, at which point a voice in his head told him to shut up and enjoy it. His eyes closed and he made a quiet noise of appreciation as Vlad deepened the kiss.  
Controlled by his hormones and distracted by the knowledge that Vlad wanted him, Danny ran his hand over Vlad's back and pushed him down onto the soft covers. He found himself straddling the older man who was caught completely in the moment. Then, all of a sudden, Daniel felt a cold hand slide up his chest and his eyes snapped open. He looked down at Vlad wide eyed before jumping back, with his back flat against the wall. His chest rose and fell as his eyes stayed wide and focused on Vlad's. Vlad sat there silent as the grave and wobbled slightly. Not able to take the staring anymore, Danny disappeared through the wall and into the bedroom on the other side of the wall where he should be sleeping.  
'Stupid stupid stupid! You aren't supposed to do that you freak! I know you want to get that guy, but making out with him when he's barely conscious isn't the way to do it!' Danny thought to himself and paced up and down, fiddling with his hands nervously.  
"You're such a screw up Fenton." And with that, he sighed and decided it was time to sleep. Perhaps to try and dream of something other than Vlad.

* * *

The next couple of days were quiet to say the least. Danny tried to avoid Vlad as much as he could, hoping that Vlad didn't remember what happened. He stayed silent during their meals and kept his head down, though he could feel Vlad's gaze heavy on him. All the time he spent with Vlad was now limited, therefore distracting from the actual reason he was there. Danny meant to stay here, to amuse Vlad and to hopefully build up more of a relationship with him. A positive one.  
Daniel also wanted Vlad. Not as an enemy, not as a father figure, but as something more. So he was more than a little bit pissed when he went and kissed Vlad in his drunken state. It had made himself feel horrible and his confidence was severely knocked to say the least. He now felt like he could not control himself around Vlad and stayed away from him. The Frootloop didn't deserve to get pounced on again.  
It was the last day of his stay at the Masters Castle and Danny had felt like he had wasted all his time spent here. Yet again, he found himself shut in his temporary room with his head in his hands, holding onto his hair. "Gee Sam you sure were right." He mumbled to himself, "I had a 100% chance of winning Vlad. Minus the fact that I'm a screw up, I'm twenty years younger than he is and he might not even care." Danny rubbed his eyes with his palms in frustration.  
It'd been when Vlad left all those months ago when he found himself missing the man he'd claimed to hate so much. He missed the cleverly worded banter, the way he was so determined to get what he wanted. And, although Danny hated to admit it, he found himself yearning for the slightly twisted older halfa and his evil quirks. It was the thing he hated the most about him, but also the thing he loved the most.  
"Darn evil Frootloop's bound to care. He'll reject me and then bully me non-stop about it for months on end." Danny grumbled. But, the guy inside of him, the one who looked on the bright side, knew that somewhere beneath that hard, cruel (if slightly sexy) exterior there was most definitely the lonely, lovesick man Danny has dreamed him of springs on his bed creaked with his small movement of sitting more comfortably. He had been avoiding mealtimes on the most part and though he knew this was not ideal to his 'evil' plot. Muahaha.  
Unfortunately Vlad had noticed him ignoring him and his constant absences during meal times. He had given the boy space, but enough was enough. Vlad was getting impatient. After that brief encounter with Danny the other night, he was left confused and a little angry at Danny and himself. He was frustrated with his little badger because he ran, but he was more frustrated with himself for not going after him and drinking the whole night. There was no way he wanted Daniel to see him like that.  
Vladimir stood at the door to the guest bedroom where Danny had locked himself up and puffed out his chest as he ran through things in his head. Surely Danny felt something after what'd happened? He lifted his hand up to knock on the wood lightly to which he was answered by a long silence and then a quiet "come in" from the boy. With a gulp, he pushed the door open and peered his head around the corner to see the bright eyed, messy haired boy from Amity Park that sent his heart aching, sat on the bed, back straight.  
"Hello Daniel." Vlad said warmly but warily.  
With hesitation he answered, "Hey." With a sigh.  
The billionaire moved his way into the room and sat next to the younger halfa, "Please tell me what's on your mind? You've been ignoring me for days and I don't want this time to be wasted." He tried to make Danny look at him when he stared ahead.  
He didn't speak until he suddenly shifted to look Vlad in the eye, "Do you remember what happened the other night? When I came into your room?"  
"Yes I remember that." He nodded.  
"Everything?"  
"Everything." Danny dropped his gaze at that answer and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Well, it's been bugging me..." Danny admitted.  
"Bugging you how?" Vlad's stomach churned with an uneasy feeling.  
"That I... Kissed you like that." He answered slowly and peeked up through his hair with an expression of someone who looked like they were about to be slapped.  
"Explain." Vlad demanded.  
"You know well enough! I kissed you when you were in a drunk spiral! I feel like I have used you and you probably think I'm a sick, strange child that really needs to sort out their priorities..." He looked slightly ill as he stared at the floor, "I must disgust you." He mumbled. It was was an understatement to say that Vlad was surprised by Danny's answer. He felt like HE was using Vlad? Vlad felt slightly sadistically amused inside.  
"That's asinine." Vlad replied bluntly and Danny looked up at him with an ice cold glare, "First things first, I kissed back. Secondly, I think that I have used you. And lastly, how in the hell did you get it into that stubborn head of yours those stupid assumptions of how I feel about you? I know you are a smart man Daniel and I hoped you wouldn't jump to conclusions. I think you're a thick-skulled, naive adolescent with an over-developed hero complex who really needs to realise that I think your damn well adorable. You could never disgust me Danny."  
Danny's eyes twitched from side to side as he tried to understand what Vlad had just explained, "Y-you called me... Danny?"  
"Yes I did."  
"And you think I'm adorable?" Danny blushed. He kicked himself inside for doing so.  
"Of course. Amongst other things, I believe you to be kind, strong, misunderstood, hard-working, extremely hormonal, amazing." He counted on his long fingers, "oh and extremely attractive. Though I have to admit I have missed some things off. There's a lot of things I could say about you."  
Danny opened his mouth slightly as if to say something before he dropped his head with a frown, "so, you like me?"  
"Well... Yes. Yes I do." Vlad bit his lip. "Is that a problem?" He asked uncomfortably.  
"It is. But it isn't a problem for me. Just other people who don't like it. You have no idea how much you liking me makes me feel. It's..." He smiled blissfully, "awesome."  
"So..." Vlad urged him as he suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Now all he needed to know was that if starting something with the boy was possible. "Do you return those feelings?"  
Danny looked thoughtful for a minute before grinning, "You bet Frootloop." He leant forward slightly, keeping his hands in his lap and stretched his neck to look at Vlad's face more clearly. "In fact, I would say you've captured my heart." Vlad's eyes widened, "what? You don't think I kissed you for no apparent reason did you? I wasn't the one drunk V-Man, you were. You underestimate me." He smirked and removed the elastic keeping Vlad's shining snow hair back from his face. "And I'd like you to listen to me when I say I really really like it when your hair's down." Danny's eyes dropped half-lidded and his smirk spread.  
Mouth hanging open slightly, Vlad kept his back straight and tried to find the words to say, "why?"  
"Why what? Why do I lik- no that sounds stupid. Why am I attracted to you? Maybe it's because I'm a hormonal teenager who's been rejected by most girls in his life. Or maybe it's because I have a thing for untouched men with swishy hair. I have given up on girls Vladdy and after you left me all that time- which I hate you for by the way- I realised how much I really wanted you to be with me again. Not to fight, but to at least be near you." Though the ability to touch him during battles was something Danny found pleasure in. "And you're a hot billionaire bachelor with an über-big castle. I'm surprised there aren't more gold-diggers after you dude."  
"You'd be surprised." Vlad chuckled but froze when Danny leaned in closer to him and put his hand over Vlad's. "So. What now?"  
Danny rolled his eyes, "Kiss me you idiot." He pressed his lips to Vlad's and moved his hands around his waist. Vlad restricted himself before Danny pulled back and looked at him questioningly.  
Vlad had a worried expression and after a battle in his mind over what was right and what was wrong, he came to a decision, "Fuck it." He brought them back into the kiss more passionately. When they came apart for a breath, they looked at each other, panting.  
"Don't you dare leave me again." Danny threatened.  
"I couldn't if I tried."

* * *

Month one- He must be planning something.  
Month two- Something big.  
Month three- Where the hell is he?  
Month four- Alright this is weird.  
Month five- Come on Frootloop!  
Month six- Vlad?  
Month seven- This isn't funny.  
Month eight- VLAD COME BACK SERIOUSLY!  
Month nine, more specifically, a week ago- "DANNY STOP ACTING LIKE A FREAKING LOVE-SICK PUPPY!"  
Danny jumped away from the extremely scary Goth girl and nearly fell off his chair, waking up from his dream-state. "We aren't packing for you! You can do this yourself! You're the one confessing your undying love for the old man, not us!" She shoved his back pack into his hands impatiently.  
"Hey! He isn't old!" Danny scowled and unzipped the bag roughly, "He's had experience is all!" He argued and dropped a pair of briefs into the pocket.  
"Ah, but experience in what hey?" Tucker winked, "ooh that reminds me! Don't forget to pack the condoms!"  
"Tucker! He doesn't need condoms! Remember?" Sam flicked his head.  
"I wouldn't be taking them anyway! I'm not planning on forcing myself on him as soon as I walk through the door." Danny frowned.  
"Still, he hasn't 'gotten down' in like fifty years! He's gonna be wanting some!" Tucker teased and sneakily removed a piece of clothing from Danny's bag.  
"Firstly, he's forty two, secondly, I don't even know if he would want to do that to me." Danny sighed and packed a couple of DVD's in the ruck-sack.  
"Danny..." Sam put her hand on his back comfortingly, "What isn't there to like about you? Seriously, if he doesn't say yes, he's definitely a head-case."  
"I'm afraid he might me already. He's been told to take a week off work by a member of staff. Vlad accepted it. I mean, he never ever takes time off work. Even if he wanted to awaken Pariah Dark again during work, he wouldn't. I think he needs cheering up." Danny nodded to himself.  
"Well I'm sure finding out that someone loves him will work." Sam smiled softly; something rare for the usually morbid and dull goth girl.  
"Or you can entertain him. If you know what I mean." Tucker suggested suggestively.  
"Shut up." Danny laughed and faced away from his packing, unaware of the unpacking of his belongings all accept the DVDs and a pair of underwear Tucker was doing.  
"It'll all be okay." Tucker admitted and Danny raised an eyebrow, "what? He'd be an idiot not to go for you. I mean you're single, young, a halfa like him, not to mention you're head over heels in love with him."  
"Love..." Danny frowned. "I'm not in love am I?"  
"You've been talking about him non-stop for the past four months. Plus, that blush pretty much gives it away. You missed him too much for it to be anything else." Sam said and sat down next to him.  
Danny smiled, "I'm nervous. Oh god I'm nervous,"  
"Stop being such a girl." Tucker said playfully. "It's going to be great. Anyway, you're leaving in a minute." He looked at his long surviving PDA, checking the time.  
"Right," Danny stood up and lifted the bag onto his shoulder. "I'm going to Vlad's."  
"To confess your love!"  
"And to have sex!"  
Danny laughed, transformed into his ghostly alter ego and flew out the window with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He was going to do it. He was going to see Vlad. He was going to try and avoid fighting him.  
Oh this was going to be entertaining.

**_YAY DONE REVIEW PLEASE AND I OWN NOOOOTHING._**


End file.
